


la legione di Cesare

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Dissent into madness, Fallout: WWII, Gen, becoming evil, “What if senario”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: In the ruins of an old library a young Edward sallow finds books about the Second World War. Books that the followers band. In these books he finds himself fascinated by the ideas of Benito Mussolini. Seeing the post apocalyptic world as similar to the 1930’s he is given the idea to rebuild Rome and reclaim its glory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in were Edward sallow reads a book about ww2 instead of Ancient Rome. And built the legion based off fascist Italy instead of imperial Rome. I changed some of the legion names to italian names and words.

the heat of the wasteland land shined down on Edward sallows face. He and Bill Calhoun (another follower) were sent out to communicate with different tribes in the wasteland. They had gone off course after they received a tip that there was a old library near by. Edward took a sip out of his canteen as they walked through the desert. “Are you sure this is the direction that we’re supposed to go.” Wined Edward. “I’m sure it is, the drifter that gave me this map seemed sober.” Said Calhoun. “He was probably high off chems, you fell for his scam against my objections.” Said Edward. Calhoun rolled his eyes.

in the distance was a destroyed structure. “Do you see that?” Said Edward pointing at the structure. “Yeah, I guess you owe me an apology.” Said Calhoun. Edward gave a groan.

when they reached the building it looked to be the remains of a two story building. It looked burned. There was the remains of a sign. The only legible part of the sign said “brary” 

the two followers entered the building. The inside was a mess with book shelves fallen over with parts of the roof caved in. “I’m sure they’re rad roaches in here.” Said Edward. “This is a big place Edward think of the knowledge that could have been preserved here.” Said Calhoun. 

The two split up around the building. Edward had his pistol out Incase there were any mantises near by. Edward reached the history section, He decided to take look. He looked to see if there was anything about The Roman Empire, he had a fascination of it. As he was scrolling through he found books he had never seen before. He saw the letters “WWll” on the shelf. He didn’t know what it meant, it looked like Roman numerals. He looked at the books, Second World War was one that caught his eye. Edward heard about this. He knew very little the followers kept few records of the event. All he knew about it was that there was a global war, genocide, and the first use of a nuclear weapon. The followers records on the subject was focused on something called the holocaust something about a man trying to eradicate a race. Edward thought it was sad but the bombs falling over shadowed it. Further down the line a saw a symbol he didn’t recognize it looked like a spiral, the words above it said Nazi. Edward had never heard of a nazi. 

As Edwards eyes gazed upon the books he found Rise of Mussolini rebuilding the Roman Empire. Edward grabbed the book. He had never seen this before. In all his studies on Rome he never heard of someone rebuilding the Roman Empire. He opened the book inside was a picture of a bald man with a fez. There was an image of the Italian flag with a shield and crown. Edward began to read. 

He was fascinated a world after a Great War a land in depression with one man taking charged to fix it all. As he read he found him self infatuated with this mans ideas. Fascio or Fascism as he called it seems brilliant to Edward. Near the end he soon saw the words Adolf hitler and Nazi Germany. Edward was getting tired of not understanding so he picked up the book about the Second World War then began to read. 

A few hours latter Edward had finished most of the shelf. As he was reading about the rise of hitler when Calhoun walked up behind him. “Edward What are you reading.” Edward jumped. “Calhoun, What the hell!” Yelled Edward. “Sorry to sneak up on you. I came to say that I found a few shelves of intact books and by the looks of it so did you.” Said Calhoun. “Yes, I found the history section.” Replied Edward. “Looking at Rome again, well any way it’s almost night I’m thinking we could probably stay the night here.” Said Calhoun. 

The two set up camp In side the library Calhoun lit a lantern while Edward rolled out there sleeping bags. Later that night Edward began to read more about Mussolini and fascist Italy. “So when we meet the new cannanites we need to follow their rules exactly as they tell us. They are very strict and good with a gun. Edward are you even listening.” Said Calhoun. “Sorry, I was just reading.” Said Edward. “What are you reading about?” Asked Calhoun “oh it’s something I found in the history section it’s about the Second World War.” Calhoun began to frown. “It’s about a man named Benito Mussolini and his mission to rebuild the Roman Empire. His ideas there genius” said Edward. “Edward I think you need to put the book down.” Edward was confused. “why?” Calhoun had a look of sorrow. “Edward What do you know about the Second World War?” Asked Calhoun. “It’s was about rebuilding fallen empires.” Replied Edward. “Edward the war was against nations that believed the world belonged to them. That war started the events that led to nuclear  destruction. Fascism was an ideology that brought the world into war.” Edward couldn’t believe what Calhoun was saying. “Mussolini was going to bring back the Roman Empire.” Said Edward. “And hitler was going to reclaim Germany’s glory by murdering anyone who wasn’t an aryan. Mussolini was idiotic he lead Italy into a doomed war.” Said Calhoun. “It was German aggression that ruined Italy if they had time they could rebuild Rome. Like they rebuilt the economy.” Said Edward. “Yes they rebuilt the economy only to destroy it in war. Don’t you see Edward it’s a doomed ideology that should be forgotten.” Edward was getting angry. “Isn’t it the followers goal to preserve knowledge!” Yelled Edward. “Some things must be forgotten. The only things that must be remembered from that war is the holocaust, the bomb, and hitlers aggression.” Calhoun has power in his voice. Edward didn’t want to argue anymore. “Alright, i’ll get rid of the book. Now goodnight.” said edward as he turned of the light.

in the morning the two followers were packing up. “Edward did you pack up the the sleeping bags?” Said Calhoun. “Yes there in my back pack.” Replied Edward. “All right then let’s get moving. Oh Edward did you leave the fascist book in the history section?” Asked Calhoun. “Yes it’s over there.” Said Edward pointing over to the shelf. “Alright then see you out side” Said Calhoun as he left the building. When Calhoun left Edward ran over to the history section and grabbed the book about fascist Italy and put it in his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid day when the courier was walking to nipton. He was sent there by ranger ghost one of the snipers at the Mojave outpost. She sent him an a recon mission to nipton to see why the town went quite. 

As he reached the town he sad green, white, and red flags flying over the town. Smoke could be seen near the town center. As six got closer to the flags he noticed a silver eagle holding a pair of sticks with a blade. An idea of who this was became present in six’s mind. 

The entrance didn’t have a welcoming image with heads on spikes. A man ran from the entrance up to six. “Who won the lottery I did!” Cheered the man. “Are you all right?” Asked six “of course I am I won the lottery!” Said the man. He seemed insane to six so he nodded and let the man pass. 

Six walked into the town. Down to the town hall was a path of bodies who were hanged from lampposts. The sight made six feel sick.

at the town hall center stood five men with attack dogs by there side. The man in the middle looked like a military officer of some kind while the others looked like soldiers. The soldiers had a greenish blue uniform with black boots. Each of them had a helmet with the emblem of the sticks and blade. The officer had long black boots under his striped pants. The sun shines on the badges on his chest. He had an officer hat that looked similar to one of an enclave officer. He had goggles covering his eye. His uniform looked like it hasn’t seen combats. All of them had a service rifle with a bayonet at the end.

six walked up to officer. The officer had an creepy grin. He raised his right arm with his hand pointing to the sky. He looked to six to give a response. When six didn’t reply. He clutched his fist and lowered his arm. “Don’t worry I won’t have you lynched like the rest of these degenerates. it’s quite useful that you happened by. I want you to memorize every detail here and then when you move on, tell everyone the lesson that Caesar’s Legion taught here.” Said the officer. Six’s breath was heavy everything started to seem fuzzy. “Who are you?” Asked six. “I’m Vulpe Inculta, Benito Caesar greatest commando. I am here to carry out the will of Il Duce.” Said vulps. Six looked at the hanging bodies. “Why did you do this?” Asked six. “Oh where to begin. Mainly that they are weak and we are strong that much was known already. This town was a wicked place corrupt and vile. The citizens of this town had planned to bring new comers into a trap only when I sprung did they realize they were in side it too. We rounded them up in the center. I told them there sins mainly disloyalty. They were no match for Caesars steel legion.” Said vulps. “Wait steel legion? What are you talking about?” Said six. Vulpe’s smile went away. “It would make sense that you know nothing about us seeing that you didn’t give me a Roman salute. You see Benito Caesar formed the legion out of 86 tribes. He did so by turning a race of backwards savages into an industrial power. Soon our tanks will storm the Mojave as our scrap fighters rule the skies. Soon we will take the dam and everyone will know the lesson of the legion. If you feel inspired by Caesar you are welcome to join us.” Said Vulpe “I’m sorry but I’m going to refuse.” A flash of anger filled Vulpes eyes. “What! Do you not love the Mojave do you not want to protect it from NCR treachery. The legion is civilization reborn. The NCR are scum and they will soon die as such. Show your pride and join the legion!” Vulpe’s voice boombed. “I’ll think it over everything is fuzzy with this going on.” Said six pointing to the burning bodies. “Ah yes it’s hard to judge with that. But I assure you we are your future. If you change your mind seek us out at cottonwood cove. Now I bid you Addio.” Said Vulpe as he and the other soldiers marched off.” After they left six turned around and began to run towards the Mojave outpost.

***

 A six neared the Mojave outpost he witnessed the massive line of evacuees escaping the Mojave. Lines of family’s with there belongs ties to Brahmin made there way to the Mojave outpost. The line had gotten worst since six last was here. Six saw NCR troopers searching through the line for spies and Deserters. One family was being interrogated on the side of the road.

Six walked up to the main building were ranger ghost stood looking over the crowd. “Ranger ghost!” Yelled six as he ran up to her. “Well is be dammed you came back I thought you would have either died or quit. So what did you see at nipton?” Asked ranger ghost. “The legion murdered everyone there.” Responded six. “No they can’t be the dam hasn’t fallen. If they attacked nipton then they will strike her any day now.” Ranger ghost began to pace back and forth. “So what should I do?” Asked six “my advice join the evacuees, in a few day this place will be crawling with legion. Here take these it’s enough caps to buy your way into NCR territory it’s the least I could do.” Said Ranger ghost. “Wait, why would the legion strike here?” Asked six. The question made ranger ghost angry. “You don’t know this is the last NCR controlled road in and out of the Mojave. For the past months the axis has cut us off from all side if they take the out post were trapped. Look at the line. Everyone knows that the legion will strike any day now if they don’t submit they will be executed. We haven’t been doing anything to stop the axis, General Oliver’s only plan is to send in more troops in this death trap.” Ranger ghost stoped to take a breath. “You Said something about an axis.” Asked six “Oh That it’s the name of the alliance of nations that we’re fighting. You see Caesars legion, new canaan, and the great Kahn’s have formed a alliance against the NCR, lucky us.” Said Ranger ghost.

as six began to leave when ranger jackson ran up to them “ghost we have a Situation!” Said Jackson in a panics voice. “Yes I know about nipton. I’ll prepare for an attack.” Said Ranger ghost. “No not that we got word from Mccarran. Kimball gave Oliver permission to put the Mojave under martial law. Oliver has given orders to block of the Mojave outpost from evacuees for security reasons. We have orders to arrest and execute those who resist.”   _There goes leavening forever._ Thought six “Is he in-fucking-sane we are low on manpower with a desperate group of people who want to leave by any means. Hell the legion just attacked nipton we will be unable to defend ourselves!” Yelled Ranger ghost. “I’m sorry, my hands are tied we have to make everyone leave.” Said Jackson as he turned and left. 

Ranger ghost sighed “you should go while you still can. Good luck.” Said Ranger ghost as she walked away. 

Six walked down into the bar. The bar was being used as a medical and holding station for all evacuees. It was crowded properly not for long. At the bar was a girl who looked like a caravan guard. “Hello miss.” Said six as he tapped her shoulder. “Who the hell are you, Wait are you with the crimson caravan god even when the Mojave’s about to be invaded you still want me to sell.” Said the woman. “No I’m not with them I’m a courier.” Said six. “Then what do you want?” Asked the woman. “I’m looking for a caravan one that I could sneak out on, I have caps.” Said six. The woman laughed. “I’m afield your talking to the wrong gal. Cassidy caravans is destroyed. My names Cass by the way.” Said Cass. “You mean you don’t have a caravan?” Asked six. “I’m sorry but it was destroyed a month ago probably by legion bombers. If I had a caravan I would have left this dump along time ago.” Said Cass.

as six and Cass we’re talking NCR troopers walked in. “Everyone by orders of general Oliver you have to leave immediately refuse will result in arrest!” Yelled one of the soldiers. The group of refugees in the building began to leave ether by force or fear. A NCR soldier walked up to Cass. “That includes you too Cass.” Said the soldier. “You know I can’t leave here!” Yelled cass. “To bad so sad.” Said the soldier. 

Cass and six exited the building. Six could her Cass cursing under her breath. “So hey now that they kicked you out to you want to travel with me I feel bad leaving you here?” Asked six “sure it’s better then staying here to die. By the way we’re will you be heading.” Six stoped and remembered Benny and the platinum chip. “I was chasing down the man who shot me but know it feels in unimportant.” Said six “well we should go to Vegas anyway it’s probably the only fortified place besides Hoover dam that we’re safe from legion.” Six nodded they began to move out.

As they left the out post six began to think about what Vulpe’s has said and about the offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Six and Cass where walking down the road past nipton. When Cass stopped them. “Wait do you hear that?” Asked Cass. “No what?” Said six. Cass shushed him. There was a faint buzzing sound in the distance. Six and Cass looked up at the sky to see a black speck flying over. “Shit scrap fighter!” Yelled cass. Six looked up to see the speck getting bigger and bigger. Six and Cass began to run. The fighter plane began to shoot its machine gun at them. “Run to the side six!” Yelled cass. The courier complied and jumped out of the way. The bullets almost grazed him as he jumped.

The fighter plane flew back up. Cass began screaming at the fighter as it flew away. She calmed down then walked over to six on the ground. “You all right?” Asked Cass. “Yeah I’m fine.” Six Responded. Cass gave six her hand. “There’s a town near by we might be safe their.” Said Cass. “Ok let’s go.” Said six 

***

As the walked towards civilization. Six began playing with his pip-boy. As he was scrolling through the radio he found legion radio. He pressed play. “Hello everyone out there this is Dante Emmanuel speaking to you live from fortification hill. We have some important news today. We have learned that NCR General lee Oliver. Has declared martial law and has closed the Mojave out post for refugees. This proves how low the profligates will go, the fact that they would drag there own citizens down with then is wicked. Remember listeners Where here for you, come to cottonwood cove and we will welcome you with open arms. In other news Prime minister Caesar has returned from his senate meeting in flagstaff. After a long debate the senate will pass a new law improving the status of old world buildings. Isn’t that nice everyone this proves that Benito Caesars looking out for us. This is Dante Emmanuel signing off.” The radio station began to play music. Cass overheard the radio. “Six will you turn that shit off. I don’t want to here the Legions stupid propaganda!” Barked Cass. Six nodded and turned the radio off. 

As they continued walking six saw a giant dinosaur head over a hillside. “What is that?” Said six pointing at the dinosaur head. Cass looked. “Oh that’s Novac that’s where we’re heading.” Said Cass. 

When Cass and six made it to novac the down was in disarray. There were families packing Brahmin to leave. In the middle of town was two snipers arguing. “Boone we cant stay here there’s Been three fighter attacks in the past month not to mention all the ghouls novac is not safe we need to leave.” Said one of the snipers. “I’m not heading to legion territory just because some man at gun point said it on the radio. My wife is pregnant manny I can’t take her into legion territory.” Said Boone. “But staying here is, there is no where left to go. Goodsprings is small enough not to be targeted but it’s to far away. New Vegas is fortified but it’s to expensive to get in. The legion is giving everyone a ticket out of here.” Said manny. Six walked up to manny and Boone. “Hey What are you guys talking about?” Asked six “This doesn’t concern you!” Yelled boone. “Don’t listen to him he’s just ignorant. My names manny welcome to novac what brings you here.” Said manny “my friend and I came here to be safe from the legion fighters.” Said six. “I’m afraid you came at a bad time. We’re over run with problems we’re just going to leave.” Said manny. “Where were you heading?” Asked six. “Where heading down to cottonwood cove. It’s our only option now.” Said manny. “Oh thanks for the information.” Said six

six walked over to Cass who was busy yelling some woman at a desk. “What the hell do you mean your closed!” Yelled cass. “I’m sorry but we are evacuating the town.” Said the woman at the desk. Six walked up to Cass. “Cass we have a problem every one is leaving.” Said six “oh thank you captain obvious I didn’t know!” Cass yelled. “Hey bolder city is near by why don’t we go there.” Suggested six. Cass took a deep breath. “Fine let’s go.” Said cass


	4. Chapter 4

When Cass and six made it to bolder city a ncr soldier stopped them. “I’m afraid you have to leave this place is an active war zone.” Said the ncr soldier. “What’s going on?” Asked six. “We’re we fighting a legion recon team trapped within the city. We almost had them until a group of great Kahn’s ambushed us.” Said the soldier. When the soldier said the word Kahn’s six flash backed to the night he was shot. “I think those Kahn’s have something of mine.” Said six “in that case your welcome to loot their bodies when their dead.” Said the soldier. Cass and six went around the edges of bolder city.

Near the outskirts of the ruined city was a soldier at a shrine. The soldier saw six and Cass walk up. “Are you here to mourn the dead?” Asked the soldier. “Dead, no not really. What happened here?” Asked six. “Are you serious? You don’t know what happed?” Said Cass. “I don’t know what happened.” Said six. “This is where the Graham’s mighty tank divisions met their match. You see during the first battle of Hoover dam NCR forces were being destroyed by legion tanks. General Hanlon tricked General Graham’s forces into bolder city then blew it up. With out there tanks for defense the legion retreated. I fear that trick can’t work a second time.” Explained the soldier. Six stares at the shrine the names of the dead covered it.

six and Cass walked deeper into  into bolder city. They were stopped by lieutenant Monroe. “This area is not safe leave immediately.” Said the lieutenant. “Listen here colonel I’m now the Kahn’s maybe I can work out a deal.” Said six. The lieutenant shook his head slowly. “I would say no but we We’re in no position to fight them. I’ll let you go, but know if things go south we have no way of helping you.” Said the lieutenant. “Thank you lieutenant.” Said six. Lieutenant Monroe opened a gate for six.

The inner areas of bolder city were in ruin rather from the first battle of Hoover dam or the NCR fighting the Legion. NCR soldier hid behind piles of rock and had fences of barb wire. There was a machine gun pointed at the legion at the other side. The legion had trenches dug into the ground as well as a portable mortar. The area was quiet you could hear a pin drop. Each side in a stalemate, waiting for the other to fire the first shot. Both sides began to stair at six and Cass. 

Cass ran up to six. “Are you shire this is a good idea, these aren’t the type of people you can sit down and have a drink with.” 

“I’m not here to make thing better I’m her for revenge. Those Kahn’s are the ones who shot me.” Said six “I’m all for a little murder fest but we shouldn’t go fighting people 20 to 2” Said Cass six ignored here at continued to the legion side of bolder city.


	5. Chapter 5

When six and Cass  entered the building they was meet with assault rifles pointed at his direction. The room was filled with Kahn’s except for a officer standing next to the kahn that helped Benny kill him. The officer looked different his uniform was light brown instead of grey or green and he had crosses on his collar. “What the hell your the courier Benny killed in good springs.” Said a great kahn. “We I’m back an I’m here for the chip.” Said six. “If you are planning on fighting you are sorely mistaken. We have you out numbered.” Said the officer.

”I’m only here for the chip I’m not planning on killing anyone.” Said six. “Well we don’t have it, Benny Betrayed us when we left novac. That double crossing snake.” Said the kahn. “If you have no business here then leave.” Said the officer. “Hey why do you have a different uniform then the other officers I’ve seen.” Asked six. “I’m not of the legion, I’m a nationalist new canaanite from nationalist new Canaan. We are an Ally of the legion.” Said the officer. 

“Before I go the NCR officer on the other side of city wants to negotiate.” Said six. “Figures he would. We have prisoners.” Said the officer. “If you let the hostages go the NCR will let you go.” Said six. “Why should I trust you the NCR are a bunch of snakes that turn on people, why would this be any different?” Asked the officer. “Because their desperate they have no reinforcements.” Said six.

”Why Tell me this? This offers no strategic advantage.” Said the officer. “It’s proves that they aren’t in a position to betray you.” Said six. “Or this could be a NCR trick.” The officer sighed “I doesn’t matter we ran out of rations and it’s likely that there’s not going to be back up. Fine well let the prisoners go, but the NCR better keep up their end of the bargain.” Said the officer.  

Before six left one of the Kahn’s went up to him. “Here take this it’s benny’s lighter shove it up his ass will ya.” Said the kahn “you can count on it” Said six 

six and Cass Ran out of the building with the prisoners. When six returned to the Lieutenant he seemed pleased. “Good work I didn’t think you had it in you, here in case you need our help.” Said Lieutenant Monroe as he gave six a NCR beacon. “Thank you lieutenant.”


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of walking six and Cass made it to New Vegas. When six entered freeside Cass approached him. “We are going to part ways for awhile. It nothing personal if you are wondering. I have some friends in New Vegas that owe me, I’m going to see if they will help us get out of the Mojave. If you need something meet me at the atomic wrangler.” Said Cass as she ran off. Six didn’t even get a chance to respond. He soon wondered over to the mormon fort. The inside was pact there were wounded NCR soldiers and citizens. 

Six was approached by by a blond haired Doctor. “Hello welcome to the Mormon fort in Doctor arcade Gannon are you in need of medical treatment or are you here to drop of supplies.” Asked arcade. “Neither really.” Said six “oh then are you here to offer your services or here to see a loved one.” Said Arcade . “No I’m just wondering.” Said six. “Then can I ask you not to wonder here we are packed with injured soldiers from the front lines.” Said arcade. “What do you do here?” Asked six. “I help the patients here, well before I was drafted I leave in a week. Don’t take this the wrong way I would love to fight the fascists just as much as the next guy. It’s just I don’t want to die in the trenches.” Said Arcade. “Fascists that’s a strange term.” Said six. “That’s what they are fascists, not many people know that the legion is emulating fascist Italy. You see the followers document old world history. One of members was Caesar he found himself fascinated with the kingdom of Italy and Benito Mussolini so much so he built the legion in italy image. Fascism is an ideology that should have been erased from history.” Said Arcade “Why is that?” Asked six. “It’s an ideology of hate, it’s nationalism taken to the extreme. The old world fought a war to destroy it. Not that there’s anything wrong with good old patriotism. It’s what happens when it’s taken to far.” Said Arcade. “Sounds like you plan on draft dodging.” Said six. “Listen I’m a follower not an NCR citizen the are illegals drafting me but I can’t say anything because Oliver is now king.” Said Arcade. “Isn’t draft dogging illegal.” Said six. “It’s suicide if you haven’t noticed the front lines are death traps Oliver is sending soldiers at entrenched legion. For every one we kill they kill fifty.” Said Arcade. “Hey how about you come with me.” Said six. “No offense why should I go with you?” Said Arcade. “Hey it’s either stay and be drafted or come with me and help me with my revenge.” Said six. “Fine I’ll go but we are not helping the legion, if you don’t listen to me and help those fascists then this partner ship is over.” Said Arcade “Fine by me.” Said six


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back after working on other works. Now I will make this my main priority fan fiction. Key note I will try for weekly uploads.

Six and arcade walked towards the gate to New Vegas. Six felt uneasy by the sight of the gate. There were three securitrons guarding the gate. As the two walked closer a man rushed by them and past the securitrons he almost made it to the gate before being shot to death by the securitrons. Six began to have second thoughts. The securitron at the gate rolled up to them. “Passports are necessary to enter. If you do not have a passport on hand a fine of 5000 caps will do. Failure to comply will result in termination.” Said the securitron. Six was a about to speak before arcade cut him off. “Hey, were followers of the apocalypse you know very well that were allowed free entrance into the strip.” Said arcade. The securitron paused. “Access granted you may enter.” Said the securitron. the two the. walked past the gate. “How did you do that?” Asked six. “The reasons pretty grim, since the legion has been launching more attacks on New Vegas in the past month, Mr. House made a temporary law that allows any NCR medic or Follower to have free access in an out of the city.” Said Arcade. 

Once inside the strip six was confronted by an old friend. “Howdy partner, long time no see.” Said victor. “Hey victor, haven’t seen you since Goodsprings.” Responded six. “Six you know this this securitron.” Said Arcade. “Yeah this guy saved my life back in Goodsprings.” 

“Now courier I'm not just here to say hello, I'm here to tell you to go to the lucky 38 and meet the boss.” Said victor. “Maybe later victor.” Said six. “Im afraid Mr. House wants to meet you now. He's not a man that you should keep waiting.” Said victor. “What does Robert Edwin House want with you?” Asked Arcade. “Hey, I'm as confused as you are.” Said six. “Im afraid only you Courier can enter, your follower friend will have to wait outside.” Said victor. “Its fine, seventy percent of my job is waiting.” Said Arcade. “Well then see you soon.” Said six.

six walked inside of the lucky 38. The Inside was empty except for two securitrons. Six walked towards the elevator in the center of the room. As six stood before the elevator victors face appeared on one of the securitrons. “Howdy party Mr. House is waiting for you on the top floor.” Six nodded “thank you victor.


	8. Chapter 8

Six stepped out of the elevator and on to the top floor. The pent house of the lucky 38 was massive. In front of six was a securitron with a face of a black haired girl on the screen. “Hello there sugar, welcome to the pent house of the lucky 38.” Said the securitron. “Thanks I guess.” Said six. “Mr. House is waiting for you just go left and head down stairs.” 

Six made his way into a room with a giant  screen. There a picture of a man appeared. “This has been a meeting along time in the making, I hope you feel welcomed courier I am Robert Edwin House.” Six stared at Houses screen to six house looked like his securitrons. “Its an honor mister house, but why me I'm just a courier.” Said six. “Oh don’t be coy, your far more important then you realize like a certain chip.” Said Mr. House. “Oh you want that, well I'm sorry to say a man named Benny took it.” Replied six. “I know of Benny's treachery, thats why I want you to retrieve the chip from him.” Said Mr. house. “Forgive me for asking, but why can’t you do it with your securitrons?” Asked six. “You don’t think I’ve thought of that, all Benny needs to do is point a gun the chip and then ill be helpless.” Said Mr. House.

Six began to feel more like a pawn then a courier but then again the feeling isn’t that different. “Before I go I need to know whats in for me in return?” Asked six. “A yes a reward, know I will give you 5000 caps for the return of the chip and not a cap more.” Said Mr. House. A smile formed on six's face for a second before going away. “I mean thats nice, but can you allow a safe exit for me out of the mojave its no use having wealth if your dead.” Said six. “Im afraid to tell you that that is out of my control, I don't run the caravans that leave the Mojave nor do I have the connections in the NCR to have you evacuated.” Said Mr. House. Six sighed “I know how you must feel about the Legion, they represent everything that is against me. My great grandfather fought in Italy to destroy Fascism he would be devastated to know it returned from the ashes of america. But its not like the NCR will stop them they are to busy fighting over wealth to notice the legion planes filling the skies, The day they react to whats happen will be the day the Legion marches on shady sands. But maybe it doesn't have to be that way, If you get me the platinum chip this fascist problem will disappear.” Said mister house. Six nodded “alright House ill play your game.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Six walked out of the lucky 38 and met with arcade. “So what did Robert Edwin House want with you?” Asked Arcade. “Im a courier Arcade, I was carrying something of his before I was ambushed a shot in the head. So now Mr. house wants me to retrieve it.” Replied six. Arcade seemed to understand. “Well then where to know?” Asked Arcade. “Oh right, we need to head to the Tops thats where the man who shot me is hiding.” Said six. “Oh so this is a revenge mission, ill go with you just try not to kill the guy in-front of everyone.” Said Arcade.

six and arcade arrived at the Tops casino. When they entered they were patted down and had their weapons confiscated, though six had snuck in a small razor blade. “You know there are a lot of people, Mind telling me what he looks like?” Asked Arcade. “He’s wearing a checkered suit and has black hair.” Replied six.  Six could still remember Benny’s grin when he was shot.

As the two searched around the casino six lost sight of arcade, but in the distance he saw Benny. Six took out the razor blade and began to walk towards Benny. Six was almost in stabbing range when Benny turned around. “What in the god damn? your the courier I shot back in good springs.” Said Benny fear appeared in Benny’s eyes for a brief Second. “Thats right and i’m here to return the favor.” Said six as he continued to walk towards Benny. “Now hold on lets talk about this. I know why your here. You want revenge for putting two shells in your head, but Before you strike let me point out the four bodyguards that will fill you with lead the second you lay a hand on me.” Said Benny. Six stopped walking. “Well, I’m sure House will just send someone else if I don't come back with the chip.” Said six. “What House, he knows and here I thought I was being clever. Well since House sent you i’m guessing he hasn’t told you way he wants the chip.” Said Benny. Six thought about it and Benny was right House was being secretive. “Ok Benny, whats so special about the chip?” Asked six. “Its some sort of computer chip that will activate something for house. Though what it activates I don't know, all I know is that who ever has it controls vegas.” Said Benny. Six was now intrigued. “Now baby, you may be thinking that this guy is just bluffing well I have a computer in my suite that will activate it, I can show you if you want.” Said Benny. Six put away the blade. “Ok Benny lets see this computer of yours.” Said six. “Good now we’re in business just go into that room over there and I will meet with you in a few moments.” Said Benny.

Six walked into Benny’s suite. As he a lock sound clicked behind six. A voice then came on a intercom. “Sorry baby I'm afraid I cant make our little appointment.” Said Benny. “You  mother fucker you lied to me!” Yelled six. “Yeah of course I lied It would be incredibly stupid of me to go into any room with you. Right now you can stay locked up in my suite and wait for my bodyguards to kill you. I have to skip town now thanks to you.” Said Benny. “Your a fucking snake Benny!” Said six “hey its like I told you the game was rigged from the start.” Said Benny as he hung up. Six punched the door and then shakes his hand in pain. Six then heard the lock moving. The door opened and Arcade walked in. “Arcade its so good to see you.” Said six “I saw you walk into this room then a man locked the door behind you, I assumed you had fallen into a trap.” Said arcade. “Your right I stupidly listened to Benny now he’s fled the tops.” Explained six. “Well he cant be to far away.” Said arcade. The two rushed out of tops and where confronted by a man in suit and fedora. Six recognized the man. It was Vulpe Inculta.   


	10. Chapter 10

Vulpe stood before six and arcade an had the grin of a fox. “The eyes of Il Duce are upon you, he gifts you the blackshirt badge. As a token of his appreciation he has removed all your criminal records that the Legion has you accountable for. The blackshirt badge allows you to travel freely among legion territories, don't make Il Duce regret his decision. It may be of some interest that the man you are looking for has fled to Caesar’s fort, you can come buy way of cottonwood cove.” Said Vulpe as he gave six the badge. The badge was a small bundle of sticks with an ax blade on the side. Vulpe walked away from the two. “Can you believe that he's right out in the open and no one saw him.” Said Arcade. “I’m pretty sure everyones to drunk to notice.” Replied six. “No I mean House’s robots they let the greatest enemies of the Mojave walk in freely!” Yelled arcade. “Calm down don’t you think your being dramatic.” Said six. “Dramatic would be shooting Vulpe in the back as he walks away, I am perfectly fine.” Said Arcade. “Well we need go to cottonwood cove.” Said six. Arcade was getting more angry. “Why! Why the fuck do you want to go there!” Yelled arcade. “If Benny is in legion territory we need to follow him.” Said six. “Is this really about revenge?” Asked Arcade. “Yes and no Benny still has the chip house would probably send me there regardless.”

arcade and six set out for cottonwood cove they arrived at nightfall. The camp was full of legionaries, there were howitzer pointing out in every direction. A legionary walked up to the two. “Halt in the name of Il Duce! You are in legion territory why have you come?” Asked the legionary. Six showed him the blackshirt badge. “Oh, general Incuta said to look for someone with the Blackshirt badge would come by soon, you need to go to the visitor center first” said the legionary pointing at an area by the docks with people gatherings in a line to enter a building. Six walked up to one of the people standing in line. “Hey, what’s going on here?” Asked six “Im in line for a Legion citizen chip, since Oliver declared martial law and made everything harder I decided to move to the winning side.” Said the man. “And your not worried about living under an oppressive dictatorship.” Said arcade. “I heard the legion treats loyalists well plus there are no raiders or mutants, I also heard they have working trains that run on time.” Said the man. 

Six and arcade waited in line till it was their turn up. Six sat down at a table with a Legion officer. The officer stood up and raised his right arm in the air. “Do you want us to heil Hitler or something?” Asked Arcade. “Its custom for all new legion citizens to give a roman solute.” Said the officer. Arcade looked shocked “you’ve got it all wrong we aren’t joining the legion we were sent here by vulps inculta.” Said Arcade. “Oh that which one of you is courier six?” Asked the officer. “I am, General Inculta gave me a blackshirt badge.” Said six. “You must really be special if Caesar had displayed on of the highest badges to a degenerate. Well I'm afraid you still have to fill out some information to enter legion territory.” Said the officer. “Then what the hell is the badge for?” Yelled arcade. “Its for you to be taken to Caesars camp by cursor Leone.”

the officer picked up a pen “Names and age.” Asked the officer. “Arcade Israel Gannon, age 43.” Six struggled to to remember his name. “You see I don’t remember my name i was shot In the head ever since then people have been calling me six. My age is 27” The officer nodded and wrote the information down. “Next question are suffering form any disease or health issue?” Asked the officer. “I suffer from stress because of the five freesiders who think snorting cazador venom is a good idea.” Said arcade. “I was shot in the head twice.” Said six. The officer nodded and wrote the information down. “Finale question do any of you have connections two governments of opposition to the legion?” Asked the officer. “Im just a courier.” Said six. “Im a follower.” Said Arcade. “Well that may be a problem but seeing as you are chosen by Caesar I will over look this. One last thing do any of you know Italian?” Six shook his head “don’t worry its nit going to prevent you from entering, its just that the legion needs more Italian speakers to teach the language you see Il Duce is making this land italian we will soon have out italy.” Said the officer. He raised up his hand again. “Hail Caesar!” He yelled. Six and arcade walked out of the building as soon as they could.


	11. Chapter 11

Six and arcade walked over to the boat on the docks. There they met cursor Leone he took them to Caesars fort on fortification hill. Once they arrived they had their weapons confiscated. Arcade pulled six to the side. “We need to talk right now.” Six was confused. “Ok arcade whats up.” Asked six. “I get you have a giant revenge boner at the moment but try to realize that where heading to meat the most feared man in the Mojave, I don’t want to be hanged just because you just had to shoot benny in the head.” Exclaimed Arcade. “Hey calm down, I may want revenge but that doesn’t mean Im am an idiot I just want to hear Caesar out.” Said six. Arcade seemed to understand. “You know you’d make a good follower.”

six and arcade walked through the camp. There where legionaries firing at training dummies and NCR prisoners in bomb collars. Soldiers where carrying ammunition up and down the hills. On the top of the hill the Italian flag flew with its silver eagle on the center. The two made there way to the top of the camp where they saw a giant tent with italian flags flying around it. Six assumed that must be Caesars tent. In front of the tent was an anti aircraft gun. With soldiers working on it. Six assumed this was for any NCR vertibird that went to close to the camp. Six and arcade walked before the giant tent but where stopped by a guard. “Im afraid only the courier is allowed to see Caesar, one of you will have to stay behind.” Said the guard. “Its fine courier, i’ll stay here.” Said arcade. Six nodded and entered the tent.

the inside was filled with guards but there was something different about them they were wearing all black and had the fascist symbol on their chests. At the end of the tent was a man sitting in a throne. He was wearing a grey uniform with black boots and a black fez with fascist symbol on it. Six assumed this was Caesar or Il duce as they call him. To the side of him stood benny and Vulpe Inculta. 

Six felt like daggers where piercing his skin as caesar starred at him. “So you must be the mighty courier, I have heard so much about. I mean a man nearly kills you and your response is to hunt him down in his own casino, when you put your mind to it you get things done, I like that. Now the question is will you use your skills for our benefit of for yours.” Said Caesar

  

 


	12. Chapter 12

Six could feel his heart racing. He was in the presence of the man that had the Mojave bowing before him. “I came when you called Caesar, I am here to Listen to what you have to say.” Said six as he tried to hide the fear in his voice. Caesar scowled. “Shall I remind you Courier that you are in my land, in my home. When Your summoned you better know who is the puppet and who is the master.” Said Caesar. Six nodded his head. “Now back to business, now I have heard about your efficiency from my spies, now I would like to use it for the Legion. As Im sure either Benny or House have told you the abilities of the platinum chip, that it holds data important to Robco. What it actually does is much more, that chip is the key to entering the secret bunker under my fort, and what ever machine house has inside will be activated by that chip well according to Benny.”

Benny had a smug look on his face. “Thats right Boss, I got the chip and the juice House had been hiding from us all.” Said benny. “It was almost successful up until you let House discover your plan and fail to kill one courier, but I'm willing to over look that for what you have brought me. Benny I will grant you your place in the Legion. Congratulations on being a new recruit in the new Italian army.” Said Caesar. Benny’s smile went away. “You cant do that to me Boss, I did everything you asked I cant be sent into battle.” Cried Benny. “This is me being merciful, for your fuck up I could have you executed but instead I'm going to give you proper training and something for you to put before your ego.” Benny was dragged out of the tent by two black shirts.

Caesar gave the platinum chip to six. “Now courier I want you to go down into the bunker below and destroy what ever weapon you find.” Said Caesar. Six was confused why would Caesar want to destroy what ever was down there. “Lord caesar I have some questions?” Asked six. “I guess you are entitled to ask, just make them quick.” Said caesar. “Why do you want to destroy whats down there, cant we use it against the NCR?” Caesar looked mad. “You don’t get it do you? Do you know why the legion follows me? it’s because of Fascio or Fascism. One stick will break while a group will be unbreakable. I modeled the legion after Fascist Italy, it was so foreign so alien, It thought its people to put the group before themselves. We make our own weapons, our own cities, and our own food. Theres pride in what we create it’s superior because its ours, and its that type of nationalism that makes my legion fight on until death. Because theres no other way and why should there be. House’s toys are his not the Legions, and How do I not know house can‘t control them remotely Its simply not worth It.”

 Six was entranced by Caesars words. He tried to remind himself Nipton and the Legions other atrocities but he kept questioning himself. “I have some more questions if you don’t mind me asking?” Caesar shrugged. “Go ahead i’m willing to hear what you have to say.”

“whats your motive, I want to know why you came to the mojave?” Caesar smiled when hearing the question. Almost like he was waiting for Six to ask. “As you know many people see me as a invader, butcher, monster but in fact i’m a savior. Im bringing order to the wasteland through Fascism, through my Legion I will destroy the ideas of democracy. You’ve traveled the wasteland you’ve seen the results of democracy, the NCR is corrupt, the wasteland is full of murderous raiders who steal what they can’t make for themselves. Fascism is a third option bringing order to the wastes, Democracy can’t survive in the wastes only a government with a strong leader can prosper.”

”you said something about Fascist Italy, what is that?” Asked six. Caesar had a look of annoyance six got the feeling he asked the wrong question. “Let me tell you a story Courier, a long time ago in a land far away. There was a nation called Italy. The Italians story was a tragic one, once the owned the greatest empire the world had ever seen, now they were a small kingdom that was pushed around by their neighbors. Italy was promised wealth and land if they assisted the allies in the great war but were lied to and cut out of the peace deal. This enraged one man Benito Mussolini. He ranted on how the allies betrayed Italy, and would continue to use her if the Italian people didn’t rise. Mussolini was a brilliant man a great speaker, philosopher, and political Leader. He dreamed of bringing back Italy’s glory and making Italy once more the masters of the Mediterranean. But in the end he was betrayed As well. But now his ideals live on through me. Mussolini Was the father of fascism I carry his burden. The symbol you see my legion bare is the Fasci an ancient roman symbol symbolizing unity. It mean one stick alone can break but united they are unbreakable ”

“One last question how did you build your legion.” Caesar nodded. “Yes, I assume you would want to know about that. Its a long story. I was once a follower of the apocalypse, In the followers library I spent most of my days. I learned about past empires like Rome, to say I was fascinated would be an understatement I was obsessed. One day the followers sent me and another follower Bill Calhoun east to the tribes of Arizona. One our way there I found a library containing Information on the second world war and Fascist Italy, I found myself intrigued by Mussolini and his ideals, but It was strange I had never heard of him before the followers had nothing about the second world war in their library. I find out from Calhoun that the followers the preservers of history destroy all books about the second world war. I lost faith in the followers. Later down the road we meet a mormon missionary Joshua Graham, to say he was religious was an understatement, but I knew better then to criticize him for it he was a master with the pistol. When we reached the blackfoot tribe, they captured us and prepared to make us slaves, thats the problem with tribes they are to savage to learn anything the followers want to teach them. It turned out the blackfoot were at war with six other tribes instead of sneaking away I decided to take maters into my own hands I taught them unit tactics and how to breath when shooting a rifle they saw me as some sort of wizard. I lead them into battle against the nearest tribe. We quickly encircled their army and when they refused to surrender I had them butchered. When a envoy a the stickmen arrived at the balckfoot camp I showed him the remains of the previous tribe that resisted me, he returned to his tribe and next thing I know they join us out of fear. I erase the tribes identity so they have complete nationalistic views of the Legion. Word spread of what had happened and the remaining tribes arrived to face me, I knew strength wouldn’t work so I tried talking to the chieftains of the last three tribes. I spoke to them with a book of Mussolini, I used his fiery words to my advantage the Chieftains were awestruck they saw me as some sort of god, all but one decided to join me. The chieftain of the roadwalkers stood up and tried to argue with me. He called me a wicked man he continued to rant until his eldest son cut his head off with a mashete, his eldest son explained how his father was weak and that I was strong he them gave me a roman solute. I then went on a campaign across Arizona and New Mexico conquering new tribes. Calhoun had left me but Joshua graham stayed and became my first general. I began salvaging old tanks and used them in my army I taught the tribals Italian made them wear World war 2 Italian uniforms. I created the legion in the image of fascist Italy. I was unopposed, I cant tell you how great it is to see a tribal warrior who believes himself to be the strongest in the land shit himself in fear at the first sign of a tank. I carved my self a mighty empire and the rest is history.”

“Also Lord Caesar what would I get for doing this?” Asked six. Vulpe who had been standing beside Caesar yelled out in rage. “You reward will be serving the legion, How dare you-“ Caesar cut Vulpe off. “Settle down General, I admire you loyalty but Let me handle this.” Vulpe saluted and placed his arms by his side why starring out into the night sky. “I will reward you by giving you a place in my Legion, unlike Benny’s current role. Now go I have a war to plan.” Said Caesar.  


	13. Chapter 13

Six exited Caesars tent and was confronted by Arcade. “Can you believe that Brahmin shit?” Asked Arcade. “Well, maybe just a little bit.” Sixes comment enrage Arcade. But was hardly the first to do so. “Are you actually serious! The guy is literally trying to replicate the axis campaign in north africa, only this time in his favor. Of all the nations to base a country off of fascist Italy isn’t one of them.” Said Arcade. “You have to admit he does have charisma.” Arcade gave six a stair. “Yeah and thats why everyone fallows him unquestionably.” Said arcade with annoyance in his voice. Six felt ashamed. “Well I need to head to the bunker at the end of this fort, Il Duce wants me to do something for him.” Said six “well you better not keep your master waiting.” Replied arcade

Six and arcade walked towards the radio station at the end of the fort. In side the station the two had their weapons returned. In the corner of the building was a man with a microphone and radio. Six walked over to him. “What the hell do you want?” Asked the man at the station. The looked like one of the blackshirts that guarded il duce. “Arn’t you that Dante Emmanuel guy?” Asked six. The mans face hd a surprised expression. “My apologies I didn’t know you where a fan, I hardly every get recognized or congratulated around here.” Said Dante as he shook sixes hand. “Well thank you I have down into the bunker for Caesar.” Said six. “Well don’t keep our prime minister waiting.” Said Dante as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
Six walked over to a control panel, on the panel was a slot the same size of the platinum chip. Six placed the chip into the slot. The floor opened to a stair way. “You go on courier, as much as I would love to help your I have no interest in helping Caesar.” Said arcade. “Fine what ever pitch a fit arcade just remember to give me some stempacks when I come back.”


	14. Chapter 14

The stairs brought six to room with Mr. House. “Greetings courier, Im glad to see you made it.” Mr. Houses screen flickered with the same painted on facial expression. “Mr. House, how am I speaking to you?” Asked six. “I came broad cast myself to any robco computer across the wasteland, the only problem is I cant control any of them. Speaking of which that is why your here, you are to act as my arms and use the platinum chip to reactivate my secret weapon.” Six was suspicious. “Alright House ill do as you ask.” Said six. “Very good I won’t keep you waiting.” 

to the left of Mr. House was a corridor leading to another room. Six began to fell ill, the room was filled with radiation. Six reached into his pocket pulling out a rad-x he swallowed the chems all at once. That was the only rad-x six had he would have to do his job quickly.   
There was nothing in the room six was currently in besides locked terminals, six went down another hallway. At the end of the hallway where turrets. Before the courier could do anything the turrets opened fire, one of the laser hit six in the leg. Six grabbed his leg in pain. The laser blast felt like being burnt with a flamer. Six pulled out his gun and tried to aim it at the turret. The first bullet mist, the second hit the first turret destroying it, the third bullet hit the second turret in its scope damaging it. The courier used his last stimpack to heal himself before shooting the last turret. Six stood up and began to cuss out House for the turrets then cussed out arcade for staying behind.   
  
six’s became light headed and his chest began to hurt. Six pushed forward walking into a reactor room. As Six walked through the reactor room he began to hear voices. It was of Vulpe and Caesar. He could remember everything they said about the Legion. “The legion is civilization reborn.” Six said aloud. Then one voice became louder, silence everything else in six’s head. It was his own voice and it was yelling hail Caesar. Six tried to remind himself of nipton and of the wounded at freeside. He began to question himself. “Nipton was full of degenerates, and the NCR are a bunch of spineless cowards!”

Six noticed he was doing the Roman salute. He lowered his hand. Six decided that he was going to do what Il Duce ordered. “For The Legion.” Six walked over to the four small reactors in the room and one by one destroyed them. Every time a reactor was destroyed the ground shook. After six broke the last reactor the ground began to shake violently. Six could feel the effects of the radiation. The courier started running. He ran through Houses room all the way to the elevator.   
  
The elevator reached the top floor. When six exited the lift he was greeted by arcade and the other Legionaries. 


	15. Chapter 15

Six stands before Il Duce giving him a roman salute. “I have done what you have asked of me prime minister.” Said six. “Good courier, you have shown your loyalty to the legion. And for that You have a place with us.” Said Caesar boldly. “I’m honored Il Duce, I now await your next order.” Caesar nodded. “I like your eagerness keep it up. Now si- im sorry but is that seriously your name.” Said Caesar. “Well sir, I was shot in the head by Benny not to long ago. I cant remember much before that.” It kept six up at night, he wondered what parts of his life he had forgotten. “Well then courier you will find a new life here among the legion. You will be given a italian name. How about Matteo Romano.” Six new better then to refuse. “Thank you Il Duce, I will wear it with pride.” Said matteo. “Now back to business, I want you to take care of Mr. House. He will be preparing for your arrival no doubt, thats why I want you to meet Vulpe there.” Six saluted Caesar “it will be done Il Duce.” Said Matteo as he headed for the exit. 

out side of Caesars tent Matteo met with arcade. “Hello six how did the meeting with the Mojave's greatest dictator go.” The courier was getting annoyed with arcades remarks about the legion. “Its no longer six, its Matteo Romano.” Said Matteo. “I actually like it, better then being named after a number. Wait your not joining the legion are you?” Asked arcade. “No Im just saying shit so Caesar doesn’t have me shot out of a cannon.” Arcade was about to comment but held it. “Shall we head back to new vegas?” Asked matteo. “Oh thank god, I never thought you’ed ask.


	16. Chapter 16

The sight of New Vegas was different no longer did the city amaze Matteo the only thing he felt was annoyance at the residents to him they lived free from the dangers of the wasteland. Matteo and arcade where stopped by a follower of the apocalypse as they passed the old Mormon fort. “There you are Gannon searching for you hours.” Said the follower. “I was assisting my friend here with personal business, what could of possibly happen while is was gone?” Asked Arcade. “Its the brotherhood of steel, something happened at their bunker they’ve been bringing in dead and dying brotherhood soldiers since this morning.”  Matteo knew who did it, and it made him happy. “What do you think the problem is?” Asked Arcade “Julie believes its poison gas.” Responded the Follower. Arcade turned to Matteo “Well, Im afraid duty calls see you around courier.” Said arcade as he and the other follower ran into The fort.

Matteo Walked towards the lucky 38, he wondered were he was supposed to meet Vulpe. On The other side of the gate Matteo was greeted by a familiar face. “Long time six, haven’t seen you days.” Said Cass. “Hello, Cassidy I thought I seemed whiskey and regret.” Responded Matteo. “You seem... different.” Matteo had wolfish grin “Im a changed man now Cassidy, the name’s Matteo.” From Cass’ expression she didn’t find it amusing. “Ok, you can stop the Cassidy shit right now. Your acting like a Legionary and I don’t work with Legionaries.”

Before Matteo could respond a man dressed in a brahmin skin suit and Fedora walked up to the two of them. “Did somebody say something about the Legion.” The man had a terrible southern accent, and Matteo wasn't able to see his face. “Who the fuck are you, dont  you know to mind your own fucking business.” Said cass. “My apologies ma’am, Im actually her to meet the courier we have some business to attend to.” Said the man. Matteo could see the mans it was Vulpe. “Matteo you know this Asshole?” Asked cass “Yeah, I know him, he and I are doing something for Republic.” Said six. “Never pegged you the NCR type.” Said cass. “I had a change in viewpoints.” Matteo said with a smile. “Well Im sorry for interrupting ma’am, But the courier and I have places to be.” Said Vulpe. “Well then see you around courier.” Cass turned around and began to walk away “cass wait!” Called out six cass turned around. “I’ll be back here 30 minutes If you want to continue traveling with me.” Said Matteo. “Sure courier I would like that.”

Vulpe grabbed Matteo by the shoulder. “Know If your done flirting can we get back to the mission at hand.” Said Vulpe in his normal voice. “Sure whats the plan?” Asked Matteo. “Its simple, theres an exhausted vent on the side of the casino it will take us to the lucky 38’s mainframe. We’ll download a virus into the mainframe taking over the system.” Said Vulpe. “Well what about House?” Asked Matteo. “All the information the Legion has gathered has led us to believe The Mr. House that rules over New Vegas is a computer that uses the identity of the original Robert Edwin House.” Vulpe had is ever so annoying essence of superiority. “Sounds simple, Lets go.”


	17. Chapter 17

Vulpe and Matteo walked around to the end of the lucky 38. There was a vent on the buildings back with its cover taken off. “Alright courier this is how we will get in. Once were in the vents we cant talk or else House may hear us coming, so any questions you have before we leave?” Matteo didn’t say anything. “Ok then lets go.”

Matteo and Vulpe crawled through the vents of the lucky 38, the vents were long an narrow. Matteo crawled for 8 minutes before Vulpe stopped him. He Pointed at the vent in-front of Matteo. He assumed this was the one he had to exit, Vulpe passed matteo as screw driver, he loosened the bolts slowly as to not alert anyone, he carefully took out each bolt and put them in his pocket. After removing the bolts Matteo removed the vent and jumped down. Vulpe jumped down behind him, the room they were end was dark and full of computers. Vulpe walked over to one of the terminals and placed a holotape into a slot. “Ok courier, we can talk now. I’ve downloaded the virus into the lucky 38’s mainframe. in less them a minute we should have complete control over the strip.” Vulpe had a sinister grin. “So what plans do you have for New Vegas?” Asked Matteo. “We will have Complete control over the securitrons and the anti misslie defense system. Il Duce wanted that down since the first battle of Hoover dam when it destroyed our entire Air Force.” Vulpe clinched his fist, there was anger in his eyes.

the courier noticed a light coming from a capsule at the end of the room. Matteo walked over, the inside was hard to see the glass was tinted from age. “Vulpe, whats this?” Asked Matteo. Vulpe glanced over. “I don’t know Its not in the buildings blueprints.”matteo could see a figure inside, but it was hard to make out any other features.

As matteo watched the figure Vulpe began to operate the terminal near by. vulpe found one program that caught his eye.

**stasis pod open**

When Vulpe pressed the program the chamber  matteo was looking over swung open. Matteo was knocked to the ground. As Mist filled the room a corpse like figure appeared strapped to a board.   
the man was horrifying to look at he had long white beard and looked to be in the process of becoming a ghoul.

“So you have finally come to face me courier.” Said the corpse with a raspy voice. “Mr. House is that you?” Responded Matteo. “Yes, It is me the real me, not a robot like the masses think.” Said Mr. House. “Well i’m no longer working for you, Im a part of the Legion.” Matteo looked back quickly to see if Vulpe noticed his statement. “Your a fool Courier, a toy for Caesar. With me you could have been something but with him your a pawn.” Matteo clinched his fist. “I am no pawn, I put the legion before my own goals, Fascism is the only option for the mojave.” shriveled body began to laugh. It had a whispery sound to it and it made matteo’s skin crawl. “Your an even bigger fool then I thought. Your just another slave in his war machine. Spinning an spin-.” A loud bang echoed around the room. Blood spilled from Mr. Houses head. Matteo turned around to see Vulpe with smoke coming from his gun. “I was tired of him ruing the name of Il Duce, next time you shoot first.” Said Vulpe.

an alarm blared the voice of Mr. House came on the radio. “Attention Las Vegas, I have some bad news I have been murdered. Las vegas will be put in a lock down for 48 hours. The securitrons will scan for the murderer. Any man who tries to escape will be shot. Good day.”

“well shit.” Said matteo. “Don’t worry courier theres a set of pipes that will take us out side to the new vegas ruins.” Matteo was going to object but he had no other plan so he followed Vulpe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for awhile. I had to think about were to take the story and I finally figured out how i want this to end.


	18. Chapter 18

Matteo opened a a metal door the blinding light of the sun shined down on his face. He and Vulpe had made it out of the Lucky 38. “Now what?” Asked matteo. “We need to get back to the fort, Im sure Il Duce wants us.” Responded Vulpe. Matteo began to mark the fort on his pip boy’s map. “Hey Courier aren’t   you forgetting something.” Matteo couldn’t think of anything. “I don’t believe so.” Vulpe smiled. “Then i’ll let you figure it out on your own.” Matteo ignored Vulpe thinking he was trying to mess with him.

Matteo and Vulpe arrived at the fort at sundown. Matteo then returned to Caesar to receive his next objective. “Im impressed courier, you took down the all high and mighty Mr. House. Its good to have such loyal and subordinate soldier at your disposal. Congratulations your now a legionary, that means you represent me and the legion, don't let me down.” Something about being complemented by Caesar made matteo happy, he wanted that feeling to stay. “I have another mission for you. I need you to meet General Ulysses Geone in the divide. He has a espionage problem, and with his location being of strategic importance to the legion I can allow it to be compromised do you under stand.” Matteo nodded back to Caesar. “And a warning for whats to come, the divide is a heavily irradiated area thats full of death claws and other mutants. Stay at the legion facility and I'm sure you’ll be fine. If there is a hell the divide is it.” Said Caesar. “Il Duce sir, whats so important about the divide?” Asked Matteo. “It houses an old world military base filled with ICBM’s sadly most are inactive, we have been trying for months to activate any of the rockets but to no avail. The base in the divide acts a a close range airfield to New Vegas all planes there are in bombing range of New Vegas. But you’ll get to see it for your self when you arrive, a vertibird should be picking you up shortly.”

matteo exited the tent as he did he bumped into a man entering the tent. He was different from the other officers. He had a grey uniform similar to Il Duce, his hat had the fasci on it and he had a golden cross stitched on his tie. The man glared at Matteo, at that moment all the courier wanted to due as turn invisible activating a stealth boy would be hard since it was band at the camp. “My apologies sir, didn’t mean to bump into you.” Said Matteo. “I cant believe Edward is allowing degenerates into the fort.” Said the man. His voice was deep and raspy. “Who are you exactly?” Matteo asked. “I am field marshal Graham, I would expect you to know that.” Matteo fell silent. Graham scowled. “I don’t have time to deal with and degenerate, If your not going to say anything of value then don’t talk to me.” Said graham as he pushed Matteo out of the way. Anger fell over Matteo. “Hey graham the road to bolder city is in the other direction.” Said Matteo mockingly. Graham stopped and turned towards The courier. “Listen hear you little shit, I may have lost my pride at Hoover Dam but ain't going to take shit from a fucking recruit.”  
Matteo grinned and pulled out the black shirt badge. “Your the one Caesar wanted to meet.” Said graham. “Yeah so don’t tread on me.” Graham clenched his fist. “I’ll let this go for now but know I won’t tolerate disrespect. I wont be the weak link goddammit!” 


End file.
